1. Field of the Invention
A hull design and engine air flow system configured to operatively mount one or more outboard motors inboard or forward of the rear most portion of a boat including a motor compartment to enclose each of the outboard motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several types of boat/motor combinations including an outboard motor mounted on the transom or stern of a boat, a stern drive inboard motor configuration and a V-type inboard motor configuration. Each of these combinations has draw-backs or disadvantages,
In particular, an outboard motor presents a significant safety hazard due to the position of the propeller aft of the stern or transom.
On the other hand, a stern drive configuration has a larger bilge area and a significant water leak area. In addition, maintenance is expensive and often difficult. Since the propeller remains in the water, barnacles and saltwater algae accumulate.
Finally, in an inboard engine configuration the placement of the motor and drive take up a significant amount of space reducing usable cabin area. Moreover, the position of the motor in the hull results in internal exhaust and multiple hull penetrations creates an environment susceptible to water intrusion into the engine compartment. Lastly, this configuration is expensive to maintain and permits accumulation of barnacles and algae on the rudder, shaft, and propeller.
The following are several examples of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,502 shows a boat hull comprising a deep-V forward section and a rear tunnel section extending rearward from the midpoint of the boat. A vertically adjustable outboard motor is disposed in forward portion of the rear tunnel section to accommodate different water depths and operational requirements. The outboard motor is disposed within a console above the midpoint for convenient maintenance access.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,079 discloses a mounting arrangement disposed mid-ship for an outboard motor comprising a cylindrical frame extending upward through the bottom of a yacht or boat to allow for vertical adjustment of the outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,428 describes a boat having hydraulic rams mounted on the hull bottom and connected to a wall supported transom to raise and lower an outboard motor within the well of the hull.
JP 2-109,767 and FR 2,467,774 both relate to an outboard motor vertically movable within a well formed in the hull.
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them teach, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features of the invention disclosed hereunder.